Spring Serendipitious
by caffeinefiend
Summary: Seiya returns to Earth and gets invited to live with the Tsukinos for the vacation. What's more, Mamoru is studying in America. Will Seiya finally get a chance to win Usagi's love? My first fanfic. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Winter was fast approaching. The trees have almost lost all their leaves and the air grew colder by the day. This was an added burden for Usagi Tsukino whose exams are coming up. The temperature made dit all too conducive for sleep. She and the girls just watched a movie about a serial killer whose victims were highschool girls. It was a terrifying situation to be in; and so plausible that even brave-hearted Rei couldn't help but scream. It was still early but the girls have already gone, attending to other plans – all except for Usagi who has nothing else to do but return home.

"You're lucky Usagi-chan, you have all the time in the world and everything's laid out for you." Makoto remarked one time and Usagi would feign a smile.

Ami has gone to Med school and was a year ahead of the girls. Makoto juggles schoolwork with her telemarketing business in order to earn money for college. Rei's training to be Japan's champion in kendo so she seldom hangs out. Minako has a manager and is now on her way on becoming a famous popstar. Haruko and Michiru travel a lot these past months. The former competes in racing championships while the latter has a concert tour. Everyone was busy with something – busy with their lives. And, for the first time, it bothered her that she was left behind.

"Baka! You just saved humanity from Galaxia and it wasn't the first time. Besides, you have a destiny left to fulfill remember?" rei hid kind words with asperity when Usagi had confided to the girls her troubles.

She understood what Rei meant and Mamoru-kun loves her the way she is. Still…She can't tell when exactly but the way things are began to bother her and it was then as if she woke up from a dream and realized she wasn't happy.

An icy wind blew, making her shiver and she noticed it was already late. The park was deserted and the lamplights were on. She was swinging for the last time to get rid of sad thought when she distinctly heard footsteps from behind. She froze as a scene from the movie they watched earlier came vividly to mind. Her heart raced faster when she heard the footsteps coming closer. Run! She hadn't gone far when the stranger got to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Iie!" Usagi screamed and with her free arm swung at the stranger with all her might She was about to make a run for it when a familiar voice exclaimed, "Matt, Odango!"

Her eyes widened. She turned around, and crouched down with his hands on his nose was…

Her face lit up. "Seiya!" She threw her hands around him and squeezed. "It was only you. Yokkata." She sighed in relief. Then with a n accusing glare said, "You scared me!"

"I think you broke my nose." was his muffled response.

"I thought you were a phycho." She chided, worried that she might have.

Seiya took his hands off his face and leaning towards Usagi asked, "Is it bleeding?"

His nose was red but there was no blood. "Iie, you're nose if fine."

"Missed me, Odango?"

"Huh?" she blushed when she realized she still had her arms around him then abruptly let go. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"You said I could drop by/" he was grinning one of his grins and Usagi was touched at the poignancy of the moment. She returned a grin of her own. She did miss him.

Suddenly and defltly he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. "Let's grab something to eat." I'm starving." He took her hand and ignoring her protests, tugged her along.

She hasn't hanged at all, Seiya thought. They were on their way to her house and she was still eating a pork bun. He already told her that his home planet had been restored and that Kakyuu-hime, Taiki and Yaten were doing fine. However, Kakyuu-hime had taken her passion for flowers to new heights and seemed determined to garden the entire planet and Seiya who always sucked at gardening did more harm than good. It was decided. It was best if he took a short vacation.

Usagi was so absorbed in laying out plans for his vacation that she didn't notice that Seiya wasn't paying attention to what she was saying.

"What were you doing at the park today?"

"I hope it would snow-Nani?"

He reiterated the question. "Is anything wrong? You seemed to have a lot on your mind that time." Hoping he sounded casual he added, "You didn't fight with your koreshi ddid you?"

"Mamoru-kun is studying in America." Usagi answered looking at the ground.

He left her? "You miss him." Seiya was glad Usagi couldn't see his face since he was having difficulty keeping his composure.

"Hai, I miss him demo it's not that"... she smiled wanly. "It's weird. Grades never bothered me unless I'm grounded. Funny how I never noticed everyone else was ahead of me until mamoru-kunreturned to America. I know waht a big deal Harvard is and he owes it to his aprents so I understand why he has to go. But Mamoru-chan told me he was doing it for me as well he said he was going to study real hard so he could come back soon. i know he loves me demo-it's just that...I feel" - She gave a shaky laugh. "I don't make sense."

"Ypu feel like you're not good enough for him. He doesn't find fault in you- he loves you the way you are. But you feel like you're not good enough." deiya understood her, more than anyone else would, however to why she felt that way made him frustrated.

Nevertheless his heart ached for her when he saw her looking at him bleary-eyed and she asked, " How did you know?"

He cupped his face and answered, "Because I know someone who feels the same way." He wiped a tear. "Onegai, don't cry Odango." I had such a good time." He leaned torward her and as if he would to a kodomo said, "Can you smile for me?" He received a wobbly one. "I guess that would do. Now get inside Odango."

Usagi lifted the bag of pork buns. "Arigatou." She was about to go inside her house when she noticed she was still wearing his jacket. "Seiya"...

He was already walking away. "I'll come back for it soem other time. Ja ne."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

It has been days since Usagi last hear from Seiya. He called her up at her houce one day and asked her to meet him at the park. There he let her answer some sort of questionnaire which he offered no explanation for. Then he asked her questions, like what she wanted to be when she grows up, what are the things she is interested in besides eating and so on. They just spent the afternoon swinging at the swings and talking ( well, Seiya was teasing mostly ) yet when she got home she felt considerably lighter, as if Seiya had taken her troubles away.

He hasn't shown up since. He hasn't even called and Usagi was beginning to worry. It occurred to her that she didn't even know where he was staying.

"Oka-chan! Tataima!" Usagi took her shoes off in a hurry and was thinking she'd ask her okasan to make her some fried noodles. She was less retentive in class that day and her sensei scolded her more than usual. Seiya should better have a good explanation for not showing up. Hearing voices in the living room, she went there, and what she saw and heard made her blood boil.

…"she can't even bat a ball to save her life. Once, during practice, when she did manage to hit one, the bat flew along with it. I had to wear a helmet because somehow she kept hitting me." Seiya was saying between fits of laughter.

"I know what you mean," Kenji said jocundly. "She's 18 and still can't ride a bike."

Seiya noticed her standing at the threshold of the room. "Yo, Odang"- He broke off at midsmile upon seeing the look of fury on her face.

"Iterashai, Usagi-chan, we were just talking about you." Her kasan greeted her.

"Moshi-moshi otosan," usagi replied smiling too brightly. "Shouldn't you be at work today?"

He lowered his voice and leaned torwards his daughter's direction. "I was feeling ill this morning but it was just a headache. Don't tell your oka-chan." He straightened up suddenly and pretended to cough when Ikuko enterd the living room with a tray of refreshments. "Usagi what are doing standing there and glaring like that. Sit by your friend." Turning to her husband she asked with concern, "Anata, daijoubu?"

"Hai, daijoubu desu." Cough. "But I think I might have a cold." Cough.

"And here you are spreading germs?!" Ikuko reprimanded. She turned to Seiya. "Sumimasen, Seiya-kun. My husband could be a little thoughtless sometimes." Then she grabbed her husband and pulled him out of the living room.

"Kowaii." Seiya remarked grinning. He turned to Usagi who was trying to distance herself as far from hiom as possible. The couch was capacious enough for the two so he merely raised an arm and pke her on her shoulder. "Oi. Why are you mad for?" receiving no reply, he continued. "Odango.. Odango.. Odango.. O"-

"Yamero!" Usagi snapped. "You got the nerve to come here. You didn't even call; I was so worried!"

"Were you now?"

"Stop smiling!" I had to do jumping jacks in front of the whole calss today because of you."

Seiya snorted a laugh. "That's embarrassing." He stopped himself short after seeing Usagi's expression, then affecting a cough, said contritely, "I was busy, Odango. I can't live here if I don't have yen. Nothing to worry about though," he added when Usagi immediately looked concerned. "I'm all settled. Now about what we talked about, as I said before, you're feeling of inferiority stems from the monotomy of you're life and things unaccomplished. So to get rid of those feelings all you have to do is hone your talents and accomplish something."

"And?" Usagi said, enthused.

"And…well, to put it bluntly, the only obvious talent you have is eating. I already talked to your parents but- Not a problem though! A lot of work maybe but skills can be learned. So let's start things simple. What are the things you need to accomplish?'

"I need to pass the exams if I want to pass highschool." Offered Usagi. "An I definitely need to learn how to cook."

"Good. We'll start there."

When Ikuko arrived to ask Seiya to stay for dinner, they were too engrossed in their planning and study.

Later, as the had dinner and talked about Usagi's mediocre cooking skills to which Seiya eagerly participated in much to her annoyance, Ikuko and Kenji came tolearn that Seiya was living alone.

"Anata, why don't we have Seiya to stay with us?"Ikuko asked her husband.

"What an excellent idea," agreed Kenji. "So Seiya, what about it?'

"I appreciate the offer but really"-

"Please weinsist. After all it's only for vacation." Said Ikuko.

Seiya looked at Usagi as if for permission and she blurted out, "Yeah, why not?" It ttok Sieya by surprise and there was an inexplicable churning in Usagi's gut at the prospects of him staying at their house.

Usagi opened the door to Chibiyusa's room and was about to ask what Seiya wanted for breakfast when she suddenly stopped short.

Realizing he still hasn't tied his hair, he turned beet red and clumsily finished buttoning the blue-striped pajama top Kenji lent him. "What?" he asked, embarrassed as Usagi went torwards him and continued to stare.

"You have such pretty hair." gushed Usagi cupping his long raven-black mane.

"I wouldn't call it that." muttered Seiya.

Usagi sat beside him on the bed and began brushing his hair.

"I already combed it." Seiya tried to move away but Usagi only tugged him back by the hair.

"You shoud care for your hair more Seiya." Usagi chided.

Suddenly, Seiya couldn't think, or breathe properly for that matter. He was all to aware of her closeness, her smell, her hands touching his head. For a moment he imagined himself turning around and kissing her.

"Arigatou, Seiya, for doing this. I've always wanted to do something for Mamoru-kun; to give something to him in return…And now I think I could do that."

The sound of her voice mentioning his name reeled seiya to his senses. You idiot, he told himself. She needs a friend. You're her friend. "But people should change for themselves first, Odango." What the hell was he saying?

"I don't understand. Shouldn't people change for the ones they care about?"

Typical Usagi to think of others instead of herself. He smiled. "Never mind what I said." He closed his eyes and began to relax to Usagi's touch. Suddenly he felt very serene.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Mamoru Chiba was in the shower when he heard his doorbell ring. He wasn't expecting Heath to be punctual (whose habit was to arrive at least 30 minutes late) but appreciating the effort, took a quick rinse, wrapped a towel around his waist and went to answer the door.

"Well, you're exactly on - Setsuna?!" For a moment, Mamoru just stood there, flabbergasted.

"Shibaraku, Chiba Mamoru." Setsuna greeted in this husky voice of hers. "The way you say my name sounds so American." She was wearing a black satin suit with a pristine white shirt peeking out - no tie, very chic. Her long sleek ebony-hued hair was tied low and loose. The subtlely stunning sight she made was a pleasant change from the provocative and/or scantily clad females females he'd often encounter.

"Did I come at the wrong time?" She said this casually and if she found his obvious chagrin funny she was merciful enough not to show it.

"A, iie, sumimasen." Mamoru stammered in his mother tongue. He moved back to allow Setsuna to pass and got a distinct whiff of white plum. "A, ano, please make yourself comfortable." He shouted as he hurried to his room. "I'll be just a minute." He didin't bother showing her the way since he lived in a small apartment.

He arrived in jeans and checkered button-down shirt; towel dry. His face was still flushed as he served her tea and sat across her on the small dining table in the kitchen.

"Arigatou." Setsuna sipped the steaming liquid gratefully.

"Gomenasai – about earlier." Mamoru cleared his throat. "I was expecting someone you see…but he wouldn't arrive much later I'm sure." Setsuna gave no reply and was looking gravely at her tea. Suddenly Mamoru had a qualm and realized that the probable reason for her unprecedented visit was because she had a premonition.

"You have something to tell me." It wasn't a question.

Setsuna nodded. "I had a vision - of a threat."

"Have you told Usagi? are the others warned of the enemy?"

"Enemy?" Setsuna seemed to consider this. "It may take form of an enemy or a significant occurence." She gave him an intent look and said slowly, "Mamoru-san I haven't told the others about this. My premonition only concerns you."

"Nani?"

"Forgive me if I'm vague, I'm afraid it's not all that clear to me either, but all I'm sure of now is that there's a threat on you're Destiny...Something or someone will threaten it's fullfillment."

"Why haven't you told Usagi this? I don't understand."

Setsuna's brows were drawn into a line. "I was already in America when I had the premonition. Besides it's not necessary since the warning was only intended for you."

"Usagi and I have only one Destiny." Mamoru said as if it was the only truth. He stood up. "Excuse me, I have to make a call."

"We all have our own destiny." Setsuna said quietly as he left.

"Who was it?" Seiya asked when Usagi returned to the kitchen.

There was a perplexed expression on her face. "Mamoru-kun desu."

Seiya laughed. "Are you sure? You look like you're trying to solve a math problem"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Usagi demanded heatedly, and then turning anxious, continued, "He sounded strange."

"Strange?"

"Like he's not himself." Usagi found this insufficient and continued, "He sounded like – like every time I offer to make him dinner for instance."

"Ahh." Seiya nodded sagely. Usagi ignored this. "It's like he's worried about something."

"Well it's only natural that he's worried about you."

"I guess." Then brightly, she added, "mamoru-kun told me to send you his regards!"

That's chivalrous of him. Suddenly, Seiya was overcome with dread. "Odango, you didn't inform Mamoru-san I was staying at your house, did you?"

"Hai!" Usagi responded with alacrity. "I told Mamoru-kun you were sleeping in Shingo's room."

"Why did you tell him that?!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

In another time Seiya might have chided her for answering questions with questions if not for the obvious bewilderment on her face and the pain that now gripped his chest. He was surprised when he felt Usagi holding him; he realized that that he was clutching his chest.

"Daijoubu desu ka? Does it hurt? Are you sick?"

Seiya looked into her bright blue eyes and felt his throat constrict. He smiled and held her hand for a moment before bringing it back at her side. "Daijoubu desu. I just have trouble breathing sometimes, that's all."

As he drank the water Usagi gave him and watched her finish placing cookie batter on the tray, he prayed to God that he wouldn't ask for her love after all – if only He'd grant her happiness.

Mamoru looked like someone who almost got hit by a truck. Shocked and still couldn't believe what happened. "Seiya is living at Usagi's."

Setsuna gave a sound of astonishment. "Kou Seiya of StarLights? That popular vocal singer? The one who obviously have a thing for Usagi-chan? Living at her house?" She didn't miss a thing.

"Who's also a she by the name of StarFighter, ne." Mamoru added through grit teeth.

Setsuna dismissed this with a wave of a hand. "His earth form is nevertheless male though and so is his heart." The corners of her mouth quirked into a smile. "He has a hauntingly beautiful face though."

Mamoru colored. "You're not possibly considering" -

"OHIO!" someone bellowed from the hallway. Entering the scene was a lanky, red-headed six-footer. Upon seeing Setsuna, he instantly flashed a grin,. "Ohio. Watashi wa Heath Powell. Yoroshiku."

"Yoroshiku." Setsuna looked thoroughly amused. She rose and turned to Mamoru. "I have to get going Mamoru-san...Don't trouble yourself too much until things are less ambiguous."

When she left, Mamoru noticed his exuberant friend was still grinning dementedly. He pointed at him. "Ohayou."

"Huh?" Heath finally acknowledges his existence.

"Ohayou. Ohayou. Not Ohio, like the state. Ohayou means good morning. It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon, Heath."

"Oh yeah, about that - I have a valid excuse this time - I have to stay with my brother 'till mom arrived. He collapses whenever he stresses himself too much. Poor kid. it's unfair when other kids can play as much as they want and my brother can't."

Heath truly looked upset about this and Mamoru suggetsed some Japanese remedies yet he couldn't ignore the growing apprehension he felt. We all ahve our own destiny. What did Setsuna meant by that?


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

There is something to be said about Kou Seiya: he will never lose his share of popularity. It is discovered later that he has a part-time job as a seiyuu. Despite having taken measures to keep a low profile, die-hard fans and otakus like are now clamoring about the Tsukino residence.

"Oh dear." Ikuko had gone outside for a breath of fresh air and instead of the usual tranquility, she was greeted by a crowd that was rapidly turning into a mob.

"Oi, omae! Doko no Seiya-kun?"

"How can you surpress such an artist. Allow Polyhemia" –

"Ohayou gozaimasu, may we speak with Kou-sama? He is a seiyuu for a rather intricate character and" –

"Oi! Otaku! Seya-kun is one of the greatest pop singers of all time. Seiya-kun doesn't need advice voicing some character."

"Oh dear." Ikuko reiterated. Tension clung heavily in the air.

Meanwhile, tension was also brewing behind the closed door of the house. Although Shingo's room was situated in the upstairs landing, it was nevertheless at the side of the façade of the house. Before Seiya could contemplate on which measure to take to somehow disperse the situation Ikuko had already gone out and he knew from experience how pernicious a crowd could be; especially an impatient one. Once at the beginning of the StarLights career they almost got – No, this is no time for reminiscing! Seiya thought when he heard Ikuko trying to entertain them. Yamete okasan! They'll cruxify you!"

"Stop already! Quit hiding Seiya-kun from us!"

Suddenly the door burst open and the crowd was granted the magnificent sight of a disheveled Seiya in pjs. "Ohayou, minna." He smiled in the morning sunshine. Immediately the females and females-at-heart elicited screams which was by no means cut short even after he grabbed Ikuko indoors with him.

"Daijoubu ka okasan?"

"Seya-kun, your friends are so energetic."

"Sumimasen okasan."

"What's all that racket?" Usagi, followed by Kenji entered the foyer.

Seiya felt remorse for being the cause of 'all that racket' so early in the morning. He knew now that he couldn't stay with the Tsukinos or they'd no longer have their privacy and he told them this.

"But vacation isn't over yet. Isn't there something we could do?"Ikuko protested.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we could do. Besides I"ve caused enough trouble already. Otosan, okasan, I'm forever grateful for you're hospitality." He smiled at Usagi ruefully. "I had fun, Odango." He started to reach for the doorknob when Usagi called out for him. He stopped, turned back, and prepared to insist on his decision.

"Don't go out in pj's, baka, get changed first."

"Daskete."

He came as fast as he could. He pounded loudly on the door, praying to God he wasn't too late. His relief, when she opened the door and threw her arms around him; was almost painful, yet something was wrong. Her body which clung desperately to him wa racked with disconsolate sobs.

"Did someone got in your house again? Is he still here?" She was too disconcerted to answer. He gently dislodged himself from her embrace and began courageously albeit nervously searching the house. It seemed there was no intruder; the house was immaculate- unlike before. But oji-sama?"

He cautiously headed to her father's room at the end of the hallway. The door's room was wide open and he could see her father's lying on the futon like he was still asleep, only, as he got inside, he clearly wasn't breathing. He still had the pallor of a very sick amn. Haruhi's last family member finally died.

He closed the door as he went back to look for Haruhi. He saw her in the kitchen pointing a knofe at her heart. Without thinking, he ran torwards her, grabbed the knife away with such force, the girl got shoved down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he shouted. He suddenly felt sick.

Tears were running ceaselessly down her face. "I killed them. I killed them."

"URUSAI!" The trembling girl gasped. She never saw him so angry. He knelt down and shook her as he said, "You didn't kill them. You're not capable of doing anything remotely near that! You hear me, Haruhi?" he too began to cry. "It's not you're fault."

"Shingo, help me." Haruhi whispered and he held her tightly in his arms.

sorry if it takes me so long to update...been busy lately. anyway in case you've forgotten who Shingo is, he's Ikuko and Kenji's son; Usagi's little bro. I think I haven't seen him in any episodes of the last season (or maybe I can't remember) only that annoying brat Chibiyusa so I wanted to bring him back to the scene and gave him a significant role in the story. Hope you like it. Please comment, I'd love to hear from u! -


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Popularity is the power to influence people; whether it may be their opinion, their ideas, or even their decisions. Aino Minako possessed such power in spades and it was rather impressive how she arrived in a limo and stole the attention away from Seiya – then held it. She looked slightly apologetic and sheepish while she informed the crowd that she deliberately sent Seiya to her friend's house for them to meet covertly since she's also a seiyuu on the anime Seiya was working on and her character was to make surprise cameo appearance.

Never mind it was a dubious reason for seiya to be seen in pj's in such an ungodly early hour but all Minako did was say, 'Let's keep this a secret,okay,' and then wink conspiratorially at the crowd and she instantly had their sympathy. As for those who were still suspicious of the pj's, the otakus provided a solution:

"I never knew Kou-sama did cosplay."

Of course, there were also those who had questions for Seiya and he responded with this: "Minna, my brothers and I have long decided to take our own paths. We want to discover other things that we can do. Speaking in behalf of my brothers we are most grateful for the support that you have given us. I find being a seiyuu very rewarding and I hope you'd enjoy Clamp." He grinned. "Please watch for it." The crowd went wild and Minako, Seiya and Usagi had difficulty getting throught he crowd and into the limo.

Minako was furious with Usagi for not telling her or any of the girls about Seiya. She sounded exactly like the crowd when she said, "Why are you hiding Seiya-kun from us?"

"I'm not hiding him," Usagi protested, inching back further on the leather sofa as Minako moved menacingly towards her. "I meant to tell you, really! It just slipped my mind. We were bus" – She stopped herself and blushed.

Minako's face colored as she began to suspect the reason behind Usagi's chagrin. "You-you…you were"…

Seiya was quick to figure where her thoughts were leading and immediately intervened. "It's nothing like that Minako-san. I returned to Earth alone and oto – I mean Kenji-san and Ikuko-san kindly invited me to stay with them for the vacation. Thank you so much for rescuing us backt here. It's really nice to see you again. It seems that you've become very popular."

Absurdly flattered, Minako finally allowed Usagi some breathing space and the two began to chat leaving Usagi to her thoughts. She really would have told the girls eventually; she just didn't feel like doing so right away. She just wanted to keep him to herself if only for a short while. She suddenly realized that she was hiding him in a way and that the only other person she felt possessive of was Mamoru-kun – well, until now.

"Usagi, I'll meet you two at McDonalds at around two pm okay?" Minako said breaking her from her reverie.

"We can't come with you?" Usagi asked confused "Seiya has work this morning, so have I, weren't you listening? "Aa, right." She smacked herself at the forehead and smiled sheepishly.

Minako dropped them off at a t.v. station where Seiya dubbed. "Why don't you come up for a while so you could talk to the director about that cameo appearance?" Seiya suggested playfully.

"Love to," Minako replied with a wink. "But I still have to return this." She tapped the limo window. "It's a rental. When I've heard of the trouble you were in I knew I had to be intimidating. Well, see you later."

"That Minako is something." Usagi nodded in agreement but inwardly seething with annoyance. It only took them an hour to be absolutely frisky with each other. What's up with celebrities anyway? But it only proves how far Minako has become and she was once again struck with the angst of becoming insignificant. They were inside the elevator when Seiya said, "Odango, you should stop comparing yourself to others. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He was looking at her through the shiny interior of the elevator.

Usagi smiled ruefully at the Seiya image. "I hate it when you read my mind." He laughed at this. "I don't need to read your mind Odango." He turned to her and eased the lines her eyebrows formed with her thumb. "All I have to do is look at you." Usagi was mesmerized as his thumb crossed her check and began stoking it. "You're capable of doing many great things. You only have to trust yourself."

An inexplicable sadness made Usagi's eyes sting. Why?... She wondered.

Did-did I say something wrong?" Seiya asked worriedly.

Usagi shook her head and smiled shakily at him. "Arigatou." She whispered surprising Seiya when she then abruptly gave him a hug which ended just as abruptly when the elevator door opened.

"Don't worry about me Mom." You're always forgetting I'm no longer ten years old."

"You'll always be a boy to me, Heath Ledger." Make sure you're eating right."

"Will it make you happy if I tell you I eat like a horse?" Heath replied in good humor to his mother's admonishing. "How's Matt?"

"Jumpy." His mother laughed. "I think he could finally got to school tomorrow – wait, he wants to talk to you."

"Hey Heath." His brother's breathless voice was heard from the cellphone.

"Hey little man, what's up?"

"I've come with almost" – heath could hear him counting. – "17 excuses to use in case I didn't do my homework. My favorite is no. 15: Someone person didn't make his own homework stole it. It's most believable

I think…But I won't use it though." Matt added loudly for their mother's benefit.

"Maybe you could sell that to people who won't do their homework. They might find them useful."

"Yeah but they'd only work if they used to do their homework everytime though. Matt informed him. There was a short silence Then Matt asked, "Heath, don't you want to be with us anymore?"

Heath felt a sudden pain in his gut. "Of course not. You know that's not it. The dorm is near my school so it could really save us some money. You'll be able to have that Xbox you've been wanting."

"It's okay. I don't need an Xbox."

The little guy said this hurriedly and Heath felt worse. Unlike most American students who cherish independence from family and live the dorm life, he preferred to stay at home, being very close with his family. It wasn't because he was dependent on his mother; he kept a job since his father died although it wasn't necessary. He wasn't in a hurry to leave home like most people; in fact, he doubted if he would ever leave home unless he got married.

"Hey, I'll be visiting you guys loads of times you'd hardly notice I was gone okay. And you may not need an Xbox but I want one – Hey! Maybe you could give it to me" –

"NOOO!' Matt giggled. "We play together." After they said their goodbyes and hung up Heath immediately took a brisk walk which turned into a jog. He was breathing heavily when he reached the apartment and rang the doorbell.

Mamoru was surprised upon seeing him. "You're early."

"Yeah, well…are you busy or something?"

"No-no come in." When he was seated at the kitchen Mamoru began to serve him some tea and although he hated the stuff he let the Japanese do his thing. "What did you want to talk about?" Mamoru asked him.

Heath more or less glared at him. "It's about your weird chick friend."


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Mamoru could see how shocked Setsuna was the moment she answeredher apartment door; and he wondered if he had the same expression on his face when she unexpectedly dropped by.

"Hi, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Hello…No…How did you get my address?" Mamoru followed Setsuna through the foyer and into a simple but completely furnished living room. Her place was certainly more commodious than his.

"It's my friend….He sort of followed you on your way home."

"Ah." There was a smile on Setsuna's face as she gestured forhim to sit down. "Heath, isn't it? He doesn't have a thing for me now, does he?"

"Well you can be exotic-looking."

Setsuna laughed and asked for the formality of serving him tea.

"He's not that kind of person, you know that." Mamoru said as she set tea and sweets on the coffee table. "It took less than a month for us to become friends. But you – I'm no so sure...How many years has it been since we first met?"

Setsuna regarded him coolly from the divan across him. "What are you uncertain of exactly?"

"You're Usagi's friend so I didn't expect you to be the type to play games."

Mamoru wouldn't know from her placid demeanor but the remark irked her. "Did you ask why he left his home? Mamoru-san I did him favor. He has always suspected that he was making his brother sick."

"Setsuna-san what is going on? What are you not telling me?"

"Before I answer that it is pertinent that I know where you stand. Between the people of Earth and Usagi, whom would you choose to protect?"

"Both." Mamoru answered with much conviction.

"This time you can't have both ways, Prince Endymion."

"I wasn't aware that I even have to choose." Mamoru said edgily to which Setsuna snapped, "Well now you know!"

sorry if it takes me so long for an update. I've got work now so I don't have much time in my hands. And when I write I need time, a LOT. - I'm open to suggestions and criticisms. Please review...I know this is one short entry. Gome.


End file.
